Braille is the language for the sight disadvantaged. In the Braille language, each character of the alphabet is represented by one or more raised dimples, formed in a matrix of 3×2 dimples, wherein 3 dimples extend in a longitudinal direction and 2 dimples extend in a horizontal direction. A sight disadvantaged person reads each Braille character by moving his/her finger(s) over the raised dimples of each character. Where the dimples are raised they define each different character of the alphabet.
There are a number of Braille writing instruments in the prior art. One of the instruments uses a simple stylus to press through one of 6 holes that are arranged in a 3×2 matrix. Referring to FIG. 1 there is shown a template 10 used in the writing instrument of the prior art. The template 10 has a large number of holes, with a group of six holes (A, B, C, D, E, F) arranged in two columns (A, C, E) and (B, D, F) with three rows of two holes each (AB, CD, EF) defining one Braille character. A stylus is used to press through one of the holes of the template 10 against a material, such as piece of paper to form a raised dimple (raised in the side underneath the paper). This writing instrument is tedious to use for two reasons. First, to form a single character, one must press through a number of holes (as many as six) in the template 10. More significantly, because the raised dimples are formed on the side beneath the paper which the stylus impinges, the character formed is a mirror image of the desired character. Thus, for example, to form a character having raised dimples A, D, F, (looking at FIG. 1) the writer has to use the stylus to press through holes B, C, E. Therefore, to write a character, the writer has to write a mirror image character of the desired Braille character.
A second writing instrument of the prior art is a Braille typewriter. The typewriter has 6 keys denoting the six possible raised dimples that can be formed on a piece of paper. The user “types” the desired Braille character by simultaneously depressing one or more of the keys to activate one or more styluses, which then impinge the paper which is seated on a rubber cylinder. Although the character formed by a Braille typewriter is “right side” up, a typewriter is not portable and simple to use.
Another Braille writing instrument is a Braille printer connected to a computer. The Braille printer is similar to a dot matrix printer in that it has a plurality of styluses that impinge the paper simultaneously. Similar to a Braille typewriter, a Braille printer is not easily portable and requires a computer to operate.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a simple Braille writing instrument that is easy to use, and is portable.